Survivor Interactive: Heroes vs. Villains
| returnees = | video = | nextseason = TBA |season = 1}} is the first season of 703 ORG Network's interactive series! 39 Days, 22 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Heroes vs. Villains': Eleven of the most heroic castaways battle against eleven of the most villainous castaways for the title of 703's 20th Sole Survivor. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': There will be a Hidden Immunity Idol put in play at the the respective team camps and one hidden for the merge tribe. Format *'Fan-Made Cast:' The cast was picked by the participants. There were two polls made (one poll per tribe) that had potential nominees for the tribes on them. The top 11 on both polls became a part of that tribe. *'Events:' There will be two times that events can happen. Before a challenge (2 events per tribe) and for the tribe/people going to Tribal Council before Tribal Council (one event). In these polls, participants will vote for specific events to occur, then it will be randomized who the events apply to. *'Challenges:' In every round, there will be at least one challenge. Participants will vote for a tribe or person to win immunity, then every vote will be entered into a randomizer (one vote=one entry) to decide who wins immunity. *'Tribal Councils:' Tribal Council will work similarly to challenges. The only difference is that participants vote for a person to be voted out and the randomizer determines who will be voted out. If a person on the tribe has an idol, there will be a poll to decide if they play it/who they play it on. If a person has an idol played on them, all of their entries in the randomizer will be taken out, causing them to be safe for that vote. Moderator Contestants } |1st Voted Out Day 3 | 3% |- | |'Blueu22' "Chris" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 | 5% |- | |'survivorhp' "Hunter" | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 | 6% |- | |'a.lopez49411' "Alex L." | |4th Voted Out Day 7 | 12.5% |- | |'XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX' "Emma" & | |5th Voted Out Day 9 | 6% |- | |'Eddie786™' "Eddie" & | |6th Voted Out Day 11 | 13.7% |- | |'Gouldingx' "Ci'ere" | |7th Voted Out Day 13 | 11% |- | |'AlissaMarinxo' "Alissa" | |8th Voted Out Day 15 | 7% |- | |'DuskofSkulls' "Dusk" | |9th Voted Out Day 15 | 12% |- | |'AlexVivor' "Alex V." & | |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 17 | 11.7% |- | |'District3' "Joan" | |rowspan="12" |11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 20 | 11.5% |- | |'Pozymandias' "Josephine" | |12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 22 | 15.3% |- | |'VogtOut' "Bailey" | | | 17.6% |- | |'Dangrayne' "Charley" | | | 7.3% |- | |'Halinhvn' "Linh" | | | 13% |- | |'Radfiddler' "Linus" | | | 19.7% |- | |'hixrebels24' "Rob" | | | 9.8% |- | |'TLazyS' "Sora" & | | | 12.7% |- | |'Moonsik' "Szymon" & | | | 21.3% |- | |'ThomasSaxby' "Thomas" & | | | 11.5% |- | |'ForeverTyC' "Tyler" | | | 6.3% |- | |'Wesolini' "Wesley" & | | | 13% |} Episode Guide Vote Percentage History } |- | | align="left" |Joan | - | | - | | - | | | | - | | |colspan="11" |- | | align="left" |Alex V. | - | | - | | - | | | | - | |colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Dusk | | - | | - | | - | - | - | |colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Alissa | - | | - | | - | | | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Ci'ere | - | | - | | - | | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Eddie | - | | - | | - | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Emma | | - | | - | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Alex L. | - | | - | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Hunter | | - | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Chris | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Eva | |colspan="21" |} *'Note:' All percentages shown are rounded, meaning that they may not add up to exactly 100 percent. *'Note:' An underlined percent means that the person was immune, but gave up their immunity, claiming their vote count. Trivia *This is the first interactive season on the 703 ORG Network. Links 703 Interactive Series Facebook Group